The Friend Zone
by Honeypot Soul
Summary: Chris & Daisy are Best Friends. Best Friends with Benefits.What happens when one falls in love with the other
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Brrring. Brrring. Brrring.

_Ugh Damn Alarm._

I slap the snooze button off and I get up. I walk over to the mirror to look at my brown messy hair. I looked absolutely dreadful. I do my daily routine: Brush my Teeth, Take a Shower, Do my Makeup, and all that shit. I look in the mirror and see my Floral Shirt with Black spaghetti straps, Light Blue Skinny Jeans, White Sandals and my Music Bracelet.

_much better_. I thought.

I go over to my Corner and Pick up my trumpet, the most important thing in my life is this trumpet. when It's in my hands and I start playing, the everything else around me just disappears and I'm in my own little world . Ever since I was seven and I started playing, I just fell in love with it. I'm amazing at it, some even call me a prodigy.

But even the help of Charlie, That's my Trumpet's Name, the Dalton School of Music probably won't even consider me for their program. I may have talent but maybe not enough. I shake that thought out of my head and repeatedly say to myself, _practice makes perfect. _

I continue to practice my piece for the audition. As I'm practicing, I get a Call. I pick up my phone and it reads,

_Calling Asshole_. I sigh and Pick up.

"Yes,Tony?"I answer.

"Oh so No 'Hello' Daisy?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, Tony! Hello! can I help you on this oh-so beautiful morning today?"

He chuckles.

"That's funny, Dais. Real funny."

"Yeah, what do you want Tony?" I know exactly what he wants. Ever since that night when Eura was missing, He's been trying to worm his way back into our group. Well, let me tell you it's not gonna work. Not this time.

"I just want to talk to someone. I never really got a chance to personally thank you all for helping me find Eura."I sigh.

"Yeah Thanks Tony-"

Tony Interrupts me. "Can I come Over?" he asks. I roll my eyes. "You can't. I'm not home."

"Daisy, Stop Lying. I know you're in your bedroom, playing your trumpet like you do every single day.I can tell because I know you."

"Oh, you know me?"

"Well that and the fact that I can see you in your window where, I'm standing."

I didn't look outside. "I'm not falling for that, Tony."I said.

"Daisy, please. I need your help."

"why should I help you? you know, I'm tired of cleaning everyone's mess. For once I'm done Helping and Solving all the bullshit between you all. You Know, why don't you fix your own Problems and stay the Hell away from me." and as I was about to hang up, I heard him ask,

"Wait! How's Nip-I mean Michelle?"

"What do you care?" I hear silence on the other end. Then he answers with, "I still love her. i just want to know..How is she?" I took a Pause and Said,

"Happy. And I think everyone wants her to stay that way. Goodbye Tony." and I hung up.

I looked at my horn and I Just set it down. I sit in my chair and think to myself all the events that happened over the past few months

From that incident with the Car to Chris' Mom leaving him to Tony and Tea...

Tea. I haven't really spoken to her in the past few months. She's been distant and it's not like we abandoned her. She distanced herself

Tea was my best friend. Now, the girl I'm closest to is Michelle. These days, we've been getting closer and hanging out almost every day. I think the only person that still talks to Tea all the time is 'Abbud.

Abbud...

After when he confessed his love for me, We were going out for a couple months until his parents thought dating someone that's not in his religion was not okay for them or their reputation.

"Think of what the others will say at the Mosque?"His mom cried.

"I don't care. I love Daisy! She means the world to me! "He said. his mom cried and His dad punched a wall. I jumped a little. I decided to stop this from getting worse.

"Abbud...I think we should break up."I said to turns to look at me.

"What?"My heart was beating out of my chest. his parents look at me in shock.

"I don't want to get in between you and your family and your religion. I would feel terrible."

"But Daisy-"

"No, 'Bbud. We can't be together. You know that."I pull him aside and say to him, "I love you. you know that...But we can't do this anymore."I look over to his parents ,they looked concerned. I faced him and looked in his eyes .I held back a couple tears."Dais, I love you. I don't a flying fuck what they or anyone else thinks!" He says Loud enough for them to hear. "ABBUD! LANGUAGE!" his father's voice booms though the house. 'Bbud turns his head and says,

"I don't give a FUCK, okay?!" by then. I just had enough. This needed to end. "ABBUD! I'm breaking up with you, okay?I have to go." and I left it at that. I walked out of his apartment and I Ran home. I didn't speak to him for three days.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my window. I look and see it was Chris.

"What The- "He waved at me. I went and opened the window."Hey Dais." he greeted me and entered my room. "Chris, What are you doing up early?"

"It's Saturday."

"Okay andddd..."

"andddd you promised me what we were going to do today?"He said. I Smacked my forehead with my hand.

"The Party...Yeah,I forgot."I said.

"How could you forget about the sickest party of the year? There will be every kind of drug there."I laughed. "and a bunch of people to fuck. as many as we want!"

"Okay. I'll wear my sluttiest outfit."I said.

"Yeah, and bring a baggie like you did last time."He said.

" Chris, I need you to leave before my dad sees you here."I then and there I hear someone knock on my door.

"Daisy, pupuntahan ko na magtrabaho ngayon! siguraduhin na ang iyong kapatid na babae kumakain almusal. I-lock up kung ikaw ay pagpunta out!" My dad Called out, my door was began to knocking Harder."Daisy!"

" Oo! Makikita ko masisiguro na siya kumakain at Kukunin ko i-lock up kung ako pupunta out!" I shouted to him. Dad sighs, mumbles something about Teenagers and Hormones and walks away from my door. "Whoa!"Chris says. I elbow him and he whispers, "whoa!" Dad slams the door shut and locks the door. I open my bedroom door and walk over to my sister's room. I push open the door and she's on the phone, laughing about something with a friend , I guess.

"Your sister?" Chris asked. I nodded. I knock on her door. "DeeDee, come get something to eat." I said to her. "Okay!"she shouts. I go and make myself cereal.

"So, wanna go have sex?"Chris asks me as I pour Frosted Flakes for myself. I look over at him and he's leaning against my fridge. "No Chris." I answered, before taking a bite of my cereal.

"Why not?" He asks

I swallow. "We're friends." I reply.

"Best Friends."He corrects me

"Best Friends don't have sex with each other."I say

"What if they're in love?"Chris ask.

I stopped eating. We look at each other and then we start to burst out laughing. I'm holding onto him for support and his Arm is around my wait. I don't see my sister entering the kitchen. she's looking at us and Saying, "What's going on?"

We look at her and start laughing all over again.

"Fucking Weirdos."She she takes a bowl of cereal and walks back to her room.

And we laugh even harder.

**Thanks for reading!  
*Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN Skins(U.S.) or Skins (U.K.). I'm just borrowing The characters for a while so stay with me. As you read on, You'll see more of the conflict between Tony and the group, Michelle's Happiness, Tea's Depression, and so much more.**

**Thanks Translation:**

"**Daisy,** **pupuntahan ko na magtrabaho ngayon! siguraduhin na ang iyong kapatid na babae kumakain almusal"**

"**Daisy,** **I'm going to work now! Make sure your sister eating breakfast!"**

**" Oo! Makikita ko masisiguro na siya kumakain at Kukunin ko i-lock up kung ako pupunta out!"**

**"Yes!'ll I make sure she eats and I'll lock up if I'm going out!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Welcome Back!**

***Disclaimer*: I do NOT own Skins U.S nor Skins U.K.**

**Now Back to the story!**

**Enjoy! **

**-Honeypot.**

Daisy-

Chris and I were watching Saturday morning cartoons and laughing our asses off when Deedee walked past us to the door and said she was going over to a friend's house to sleep over.

"Alright. Don't get in trouble. NO Police involvement and please don't get pregnant." I said.

"I won't!" she said. And she walked out the door. Chris turn to me and says,

"Aww, Dais, come on. What's the point of having fun if the police aren't involved?"

I elbow him."Chris, That's my little sister. She's only 13. I don't need her ass getting in trouble, because if she gets in trouble, I'll get in trouble because my dad will murder me for letting her go out with friends that he hasn't met."

"You've known us since Sixth Grade and we haven't met your dad."Chris retorted.

"That's Different." I said. "My Dad doesn't care what happens to me or who I'm friends with."

"Sounds like someone I know" Chris Said as he drank his beer. It took me a moment for me to understand that he was talking about his mother.

Ever since Chris' Mother left him, He's been a bit more serious and upset. He tries to hide it by talking about partying or which slut he's going to fuck raw this weekend or how he wants us all to take a trip to free clinic to get tested for STDs together because "that's what Best Friends do". He's willing to do whatever it takes to block the fact that both the woman who gave him life and the Man who helped bring him into this world don't want him. And I know deep down It kills him. I'm the only person in our group who cares enough to ask him how he is and if he ever needs anything that I'm here.

"How are you doing these days?" I asked him.

He shrugs. "I'm chilling. I'm just enjoying having the pad all to myself. My Dad sends me checks every month now" He answered

My Eyes Widened. "Really? That's nice of him. Why is he –"

"So deep down he doesn't think he's the piece of shit he really is."He explains

"Oh."I said. Chris reaches into his pocket and pulls out a wad of Cash and plops on the coffee table.

"Oh My God." I said. I take the money off the table and start to count it.

"$1500" he said. I turn to look at him. "It's all for this month to pay bills and shit. The House is paid off so it's fine."

"Wow, Chris. That's good. I'm happy for you. What are you going to do with all of it?"

He takes another sip. "Blow It all! What do you think we're buying blow with tonight?"

I sigh. "Chris…"

"Dais, come on. Have some fun for once in your life. You're always being the responsible one." Chris states.

"Someone has to be. Between your Drug use, Michelle and Stanley forgetting to use condoms, Tea thinking it's okay to just whore herself out to everyone and anyone-" Chris drops his beer bottle.

"WHAT?!" he shouts!

"Chris!"I shout. I get up and clean the mess.

"Stan and 'Chelle are fucking Raw?!"He shouts. "Raw?!" He screams

I kick him in the stomach and tell him to shut the fuck up and help me clean this mess up.

"Stan and 'Chelle are doing it raw?"He asked as we leave my apartment.

"I shouldn't have told you. It was a mistake." I said as I locked my door.

"Oh, I'm happy you told me. How did you find out?" Chris asked.

"Chelle told me." I Answered. We walk right into the elevator and It closes.

"What?" Chris cried. "How?"

"Well, one night, Stan and 'Chelle were I guess fucking and he went in her without putting a condom on."

At that moment, Chris' eyes are bulging out of his head. His jaw dropped.

"I know. I Know" I said. we finally got off our exit and we walked out the building.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"I'm going to drop by my job and pick up my paycheck."

"at Boobie Bocadillo?"

"BUSTY Bocadillo, you asshole." I correct him. He laughs

"I tried to work there once, you know." He said.

"I know.I was the one who interviewed you, remember?"I said.

"Yeah and you didn't hire me. You and your Sexual Discrimination!" he says loudly.

"Shut Up!" I said, pushing into him. He pushes me back.

We walk into Busty Bocadillo and I get my paycheck and we leave.

"Now what?" Chris asked.

Before I can say anything, I get a phone call.

"Hold On" I told Chris.

I look down and it's says,

'_Chelle _

"It's Michelle."I said. I answer it,

"Hello?"

"Hey Dais."

"Hey 'Chelle. What's up?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"I'm with Chris. We're out causing Mayhem" I answered.

"Cute. Stanley had to go help his dad with something so I'm lonely right now. What are we all doing tonight? Did Chris tell you about the party?"

"Yes he did. And I'm going around 8:00."

"Alright, I'll be there. Guess who I heard was going?"

"who?"I asked

"Tea. Vomit." She answered.

"Oh." Was all I said. "She is?"

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"Tea's going." I answered.

"Cool."He said. I elbowed him and gave him a look and he understood.

"Well." Michelle said. "It's going to be at a big house so we probably won't see her skank face. She'll most likely be in the bathroom all night sucking dick and eating pussy and then deciding if she's gay or not."

" Michelle." I say sternly.

"I know, I know." She said. "Stan makes me happy. I love him. It's all good."

"I'll call you before I get dressed tonight, Okay?" I said.

" You can come over my house and get dressed." 'Chelle offers

"I might go over Chris' to do that." I said.

"Alright. Oh and just to let you know, Abbud is hanging out with all of us tonight." She Announces.

I stop in my tracks.

"Oh." I said.  
"You gonna be okay?" Michelle asked.

I shrug it off. "Yeah. It's fine."I said. "I'll be cool. I'll talk to you ?"

And I got off the phone with her.

"did I forget to tell you 'Bbud was coming out tonight?" Chris asked.

I gave him a dirty look.

Tonight's going to be rough.


End file.
